This invention is directed to educational toys, and is in particular directed to a modular family tree doll system in which various dolls, suspended in swings or treehouses from various branches of a modular tree structure, represent the ancestors or progenitors of the members of a family unit.
Previous educational devices directed towards genealogy have included card games, charts and the like, but none has been directed to a modular, decorative structure which is educational and can also be used as an ongoing project in which the entire family can participate.